


The Stitched One

by FullmetalDevil



Series: Stitched AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drabble, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: Henry's had it with Alice's chores and the Ink demon that wears his toons face. He thought it couldn't get worse, but what happens when a 2nd demon comes into play?





	The Stitched One

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small idea that popped into my head so I decided to have a little fun with it.

The hollow halls echoed the shuffling sounds as Henry eased into the next portion of the studio. He cursed his rotten luck as he checked his satchel that only contained 2 cans of bacon soup and a few rags he ripped into strips to form bandages. He leaned slightly against the wall as his hands drifted over the shelving hoping to grasp anything that could be considered useful. A frown formed on his face when the shelving yielded only air adding onto his misfortunes. He was so fed up with the studio and the hell it had become. A monster that vaguely resembled his cartoon character he created so long ago stalked the halls chasing him at every opportunity, got nearly sacrificed by a former coworker to said creature that wore his toons face and was now stuck doing a mockery of an angel's dirty work. So much for a quick visit.

Taking his losses, Henry picked himself back up and carefully limped down the hall. His last encounter with the Ink demon 'Bendy' had left his leg aching from the strain of having to run so fast and falling over a few objects for which he was thankful 'Bendy' seemed to struggle getting over them with his clearly warped leg. He couldn't understand how a demon with a bad leg could keep up with him so well, but he remembered his age and that he isn't as young as he used to be. He loathed the constant ringing in his ears from his days in the Army scrambling behind the gun loading the howitzers with shells to fire them off and move before they received return fire. The booming of the gun gave him permanent damage to his ears with the constant ringing for which it seemed that 'Bendy' was able to catch on to his hearing problem. More then once the Ink demon got the jump on him, but he was never caught because his old Army instincts took over. Small blessings in disguise.

Henry drifted back to the Heavenly toy factory scowling. He hated this area as it seemed that Bendy liked to frequent this particular area. He couldn't help but wonder if the demon was aware he couldn't go any further until he finished cutting down the last of the cutouts for that blasted angel. Every time a cutout was struck down the Ink demon came crawling out of the woodwork literally and figuratively. He hated cutting down the images of the toon he drew so long ago, but for the sake of tasting the freedom the angel promised he had no choice.

The sounds of his footsteps was his only companion as he entered the lobby of the toy factory. He held a silent admiration to what the place could have been with all the plushes of his toons scattered about. He could only picture what the place was like in its hay day churning out toys for children to enjoy. His thoughts were interrupted by the static from a nearby speaker as it came to life with a voice he was not in the mood to hear.

"**I'd be careful if I were you, errand boy. You've entered HIS domain now, but you still have the grinning demons to cut down. For your sake you'd better hope you don't run into the stitched one.**" At the end of her statement the speakers cut off filling the room with silence once more.

Henry stared at the speakers confused as to what she meant. The stitched one? The only stitched creature he's seen was the abomination that was supposed to have been Edgar the spider one of the members of the butcher gang. If that was what she was referring to then he wasn't worried too much, unlike his last encounter with an Edgar, this time he had an ax not a plunger. He can get a few solid swings in and the problem would be solved.

With a firm grip on the handle of his ax and the squaring of his shoulders, Henry paced towards the nearest cutout and struck it down. He knew he didn't have long before the Ink demon came and quickly paced through the room striking all the cutouts as fast as possible. His ax cut through the last one and as if on cue the room began to darken and ink started to drip from the walls and ceiling. How was he this close so fast?

The speaker cracked to life. "**I'd hide if I were you errand boy. The Ink demon doesn't like it when his cutouts are cut out of the picture.**"

'Hardy har har' Henry thought dryly to himself at the ill timed pun. He was not in the mood for her loud voice on the speaker system. He quickly turned on his heel to retreat to the miracle station to try and wait Bendy out.

An aggravated screech echoed within the room spurring Henry to put one foot in front of the other and B line it for the Miracle station. He heard the mismatched strides of the demon as Bendy was giving chase much sooner than anticipated. Henry had to silently curse the demons inky aura it generated. His shoes occasionally failed to gain purchase on the wooden floors now slick from the raining ink and with each failed step Bendy was a step closer.

Henry ripped open the Miracle station door throwing himself inside locking the door and held it shut in hopes that Bendy couldn't get in. It always seemed that when he hid inside the stations that not even Bendy seemed to know he was there. However, much to his dismay, it seemed that the demon was not so easily fooled this time round. Bendy stalked towards the station wearing the never changing grin that Henry cursed as it seemed to stretch wider. The demon's smaller ungloved right hand slowly reached for the door as if he was enjoying tormenting his captive audience. Henry felt his pounding heart nearly come to a stop as he heard the small clack of the lock being opened and he could feel a slight pull on the door as the demon was trying to open it. Henry pulled with all his might to try and keep the door closed as he was losing the door wrestling challenge with Bendy as the demon had begun to overpower him.

The door slowly opened despite Henry's protests with the wheezing laughter of the demon echoing in the room as the door finally gave way, revealing its occupant. Henry yelped as Bendy reached for him and he brandished his ax for which Bendy swatted it away like a toy, leaving Henry weaponless and at the demon's mercy. Bendy shot his gloved hand into the station trying to grab a hold of the animator before something slammed into the demon's side sending Bendy screeching in surprise and pain.

Henry quickly seized the moment and slammed the station door shut and relocked it while peering through the window at the events before him.

Something large and yellow snaked away from the door leaving Henry wondering what it was before he realized it was a large hand. A large yellow gloved hand that had strange black cords connected to it as it seemed to float around a pile of plush toys like a cobra waiting to strike. Just as Bendy was picking himself up, the hand lunged for him again grasping onto Bendy's leg. Henry could only gawk as the serpentine cords stretched and spiraled around the room swinging Bendy like a toy before throwing the demon into the central pillar of the factory leaving a large splatter from the impact. Bendy barely had time to react, let alone fall to the ink fountain below before the hand grabbed him again and swung him into the ceiling creating another splatter before grabbing him and slammed him onto the floor.

Henry had no words for what he just witnessed. Bendy was the feared demon of the studio according to the angel's words and a yellow hand attached by what looked like strings had literally single handedly walloped him. He watched as Bendy growled at the dismembered appendage picking himself up off the ground before lunging at the pile of stuffed toys at the base of the strings.

Much to Henry's surprise a second hand emerged from the pile striking at the lunging demon, but it didn't seem to deter Bendy much. The ink demon formed large claws and buried them into his attacker earning a new bellowing roar Henry had never heard before as the hands retreated. The pile of plushes burst open like a bubble revealing a creature that made Henry go pale on sight.

The beast strongly resembled the Ink demon Bendy, but in the worst ways. Ink dripped over one side of the face leaving a large singular eye with a yellow iris floating in a sea of black with a black stitch like pattern covering half of it. The torso had a large yellow coloration that covered the entirety of the stomach area with more of the stitch like pattern covering it along with an unusual white pattern beneath it. It's arms were severed in several places and were held together by the black cords he observed earlier. The limbs spiraling around the demon's body with the cords acting like snakes.

The new demon like creature growled at the ink demon as the two stilled at the sight of the other and slowly began pacing around in a circle. The new demon's arms floating around it prepared to strike while Bendy flexed his claws. Henry knew where this was going and unfortunately with his position in the station his escape was cut off by the introduction of the new demon and he was at the mercy of whomever won the match.

The hisses and snarls of the squaring off demons didn't last long before Bendy lunged at his new opponent. The other 'Bendy' blocked the initial hit from the Ink demon in order to be struck on the side by Bendy's claws extracting a pained roar from it. A yellow glove snaked around and grabbed Bendy by his horns yanking his head backwards throwing him off balance and he pulled his claws out of the other 'Bendy'. Once the other demon was freed it used its other hand to punch the Ink demon in its awkward leg sending it crumbling to the floor screeching in agony. The stitched demon didn't get to enjoy the victory before Bendy brought his claws down severing the stitched demons right arm completely at the cords in the elbow area dropping the elongated limb all over the floor. 'Bendy' screeched in frustration and sent its fist directly into the Ink demons face sending him tumbling several feet and colliding into the base of the miracle station jostling Henry within.

Henry watched as Bendy picked himself off the ground and lunged at the stitched demon throwing a solid punch into its stomach area. Much to the old animators surprise and horror, the stomach area ripped open to reveal a gaping maw that made Henry realize it was a 2nd mouth lined with what he initially thought was a strange white pattern was massive teeth. By the time Bendy realized his mistake, the stitched demon's stomach bit down on Bendy's arm who was elbow deep into the other demons stomach mouth. Bendy bellowed in agony as the stitched demon completely severed the Ink demons arm swallowing the offending limb in it's void. Bendy's agonized roars didn't last long as the stitched demons arm wrapped around him like a coiled snake sinking its claws into his side. The stitched demon bared it's own teeth sinking them completely into the Ink demon's neck and twisted harshly.

Silence filled the room as Henry watched Bendy melt into a puddle of ink and the ink seeped through the floor beyond the other demon's grasp. Bendy had escaped. He now realized that Alice's comment about 'the stitched one' was referring to this Bendy lookalike and how it even sent the Ink demon Bendy running. He now realized that he was now at this demons mercy and really wished he had the ax that Bendy knocked away.

He watched with baited breath as the stitched demon picked up it's severed limb and sat down in the middle of the factory. It carefully removed the severed threads from both parts of it's limb and it's body leaked ink from the open area to form new threads. The demons carefully grasped onto the thread and used it's claws like a sewing needle and threaded the inky cords through its arm slowly reattaching it. Henry was amazed at this new Bendy like creature as it was sewing itself back together, but was also concerned as to it's plans for him as it occasionally glanced at the station.

After a few minutes that felt like hours to the aged animator, the stitched demon slowly stood up taking one last glance at the miracle station before it extended it arms grabbing onto the railing on the 2nd floor of the factory and it pulled itself up and disappeared. Henry waited a few moments longer before realizing it wasn't coming back nor attacking him and he eased out of the station watching the 2nd floor. It had the perfect opportunity, but it didn't. He didn't know what this new beasts intention was, but he was thankful it wasn't interested in him. He looked over at where his ax had landed from Bendy's strike and immediately retrieved it. He looked it over and silently hoped that this was the last errand he had to do, one Bendy was bad enough and now there were two. The sooner he was out of the studio, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Benny isn't always as friendly as everyone likes to think. Bendy found out the hardway as Benny was not tolerating his game with the aged animator.


End file.
